El día que el mundo se fue al Diablo
by ivanhskng
Summary: Basado en el episodio "Speed Demon". Como en un día, durante los 50 años de ausencia de las niñas, el profesor supo que el mundo se iría, junto con el mismo, al diablo. La victoria de El. Uno de los episodios mas fuertes para todos los personajes. Leer por favor, una oportunidad.


**El día que el mundo se fue al diablo.**

El teléfono seguia sonando incansable, y ya de tanto oírlo sonar se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera aceptado tal artefacto tan molesto en la casa. Uno con un sonido menos molesto hubiera sido mejor para toda la familia. Una parte de las frustraciones de las niñas, cuando estaban muy cansadas debía de ser el sonido de ese teléfono, cuando ellas se presentaban en ese estado hasta él odiaba el maldito artefacto.

Pero en ese momento no odiaba tanto al artefacto como al hombre que llamaba por él. El profesor Utonio nunca había sido una persona rencorosa, en realidad no odiaba a nadie, o al menos eso creía. Realmente no odiaba al hombre bajito y medio tonto que llamaba con desesperación para saber si había pasado algo con las salvadoras desaparecidas. El profesor se negaba a contestar no por el hecho de que no habían parecido, sino que si contestaba tendría que repetir las palabras que como padre destrozaban su alma: _"No alcalde, aun no vuelven, no sé qué les paso, no sé dónde están"_

Las chicas superpoderosas tenían una semana desaparecidas. El profesor las había buscado día tras día desde la madrugada hasta el anochecer, invento tras invento para rastrar la sustancia X y ninguno había funcionado. Sus esperanzas puestas en la ciencia, todas fueran maldecidas por el mismo, ya no era un científico que usaba los inventos ni que los creaba, sino un padres frustrado, triste y perdido tratando de encontrar a sus hijas.

Solo era sabido por pocas personas, pero la personalidad el profesor presentaba una baja autoestima. A pesar de sus conocimientos y de que tenía inventos considerablemente buenos, su incapacidad para formar una familia lo había aburrido durante años, casi al punto de la depresión, se decía que la ciencia era su familia y que esta la ayudaría a formar una. En el fondo no lo creía, sin embargo, sucedió y de la manera más inesperada: La ciencia le dio a las chicas superpoderosas. No las había engendrado él de manera natural, no tenían una madre y no pasaron por los procesos de desarrollo que otros niños pero tenían algo, eran sus hijas, sus amadas hijas y él había juzgado como bueno su papel de padre debido a la forma como ellas le demostraban afecto y como lo cuidaban.

Bombón, la líder, que parecía muy madura para su edad pero que seguía siendo una niña y actuaba muchas veces con la inmadurez e inocencia de una. Burbuja, la tierna, la más dulce e inocente. Le temía al supuesto monstruo de tamaño humano que vivía en el closet pero derribaba criaturas con más poder y tamaño y Bellota, la ruda, tenía su carácter, pero era una muy buena persona y mostraba que podía demostrar más sensibilidad que cualquiera. Ellas eran su mundo, y la nueva razón de existir del profesor.

Las había buscado y fallado. Si ahora mismo no estaba buscándolas era porque tenía que esperar por si llegaban de repente a la casa, pensamiento que el profesor de esforzaba en guardar.

 _¡Pasaría!_ Pensaba Utonio.

 _¡Y yo estaré aquí para recibirlas!_

Entre sus pensamientos se mezclaron dos Judas. Dos pensamientos que cortaban sus esperanzas e insistían en salir cada vez que lograba apártalos:

 _¿Qué pasa si te abandonaron? Se cansaron de ser las heroínas. No las cuidaste bien._

 _¿Qué pasa si están… muertas?_

El profesor trato de apartarlos lo mejor que pudo, a una semana de desaparecida sus hijas se negaba a admitir que esas dos opciones eran posibles. Realmente nunca creería que fuera a admitir la última, porque, ¿Qué o quién pudo haber matado a sus hijas? Un frio le recorrió la espalda. La pesadilla de todo padre: Que sus hijos seas asesinados. Ellas eran superpoderosas pero no invencibles. De nuevo trato con todas sus fuerzas de apartar esos pensamientos.

 _¡Las chicas superpoderosas estaban vivas!_

 _¡Ellas volverán!_

Su monologo mental fue interrumpido nuevamente, no por otro pensamiento, sino por un temblor. No cualquier tipo de temblor, este era interrumpido pero constante. El profesor Utonio lo conocía bastante bien, toda Saltadilla reconocía esos temblores inconstantes pero seguros: Monstruos. Y estos venían en manada pues eran varios, horrorizando al profesor. Asustado por su ciudad, se acercó a la ventana solo para ver como una marcha fúnebre se encaminaba desde las afueras pasando por su casa directo a la ciudad. El profesor se mantuvo fijo en la ventana con los ojos bien abiertos viendo como la marcha infernal se dirigía directo a hacer añicos la ciudad. La voz se había corrido entre los villanos: Las chicas superpoderosas no estaban más.

Las piernas del profesor le fallaron, por alguna razón el aire comenzó a sentirse pesado en toda la casa ¿O solo era él? De cualquiera manera por el susto no podía respirar con normalidad. De nuevo, su mente le jugaba sucio viendo como la ciudad seria derribada hasta que los monstruos se cansaran, sin embargo, él sabía que esa no era la peor parte, cuando los villanos importantes estuvieran seguros, atacarían.

El profesor giro hasta su laboratorio, si no hacía algo estarían todos condenados, no solo Saltadilla, sino todo el planeta. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? Lo sabía, sin embargo se negó durante días a canalizar la idea completa sabiendo que eso pasaría, sabiendo que las estaría reemplazando. Azúcar, flores y muchos colores más la sustancia X. Si lo volviera a hacer salvaría muchas vidas, incluyendo la suya. Tarde o temprano los villanos buscarían su cabeza como trofeo, buscarían al creador de las superheroínas que los humillaron tanto. La sombra protectora de las chicas estaba dejando la ciudad poco a poco. Entonces el profesor lo supo, lo golpeo rápido y fugaz como una bala, directamente en su alma:

" _Las niñas no volverán"_

Si hubiera dejado que el pensamiento lo consumiera se hubiera vuelto loco en ese mismo instante. Es más, estuvo a punto de reírse ante ese pensamiento, reír y llorar, dejarse a la locura. Se sentía como si fuera un niño abandonado ¿No era así? Pandora se había desatado en su mente, y justo como en el mito, la esperanza era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

" _¡No!, "Creare nuevas hijas para que defiendan la ciudad. Juntos encontraremos a las chicas."_

" _! Seremos una gran familia feliz!"_

Con esas ideas en la cabeza corrió al laboratorio, atravesando la sala y esquivando los escombros de su casa. Bajo tan rápido las escalaras que casi se cae. Llego a su mesa de trabajo, el caldero ya estaba ahí, el mismo no sabía porque. Busco la azúcar, la cual estaba cerca, y cuando se disponía a buscar las flores en uno de los estantes, cayó.

El piso estaba frio y algo sucio, nada de eso le importo, y se hubiera levantado si no hubiera sido por la extraña niebla que estabas seguro no era producto del polvo. Tembló. Algo estaba pasando, algo estaba ahí con él. Dio un giro de 360 grado de vuelta a su mesa de trabajo y lo vio. El innombrable estaba justo delante de sus ojos viéndolo con una sonrisa que hubiera condenado a cualquier otro. Humano y demonio se vieron a los ojos y el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más extraño, más negativo, más rojo.

-El…-Utonio solo pudo decir eso.

-Profesor, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, y por lo que veo, hace tiempo que no hace una limpieza por aquí-Menciono el demonio, burlándose del lugar.

-Fuiste tú ¡TU TE LLEVASTE A MIS Niñas!-Le grito el científico, seguro de su reciente hipótesis.

-Oh profesor, me halaga, me hubiera gustado ser el responsable por la desaparición de SUS MOCOSAS-Empezó cambiando su tono a uno demoniaco en las últimas palabras-Mas por primera vez soy inocente. Sin embargo eso no significa que no sepan dónde están-Rio al final al ver la cara del hombre ante sus comentarios.

-¿Dónde están?, ¿Dónde están mis hijas?, dímelo-Trato de sonar demandante, pero sonó mas a suplica.

-Profesor, ellas están siendo solo… chicas, jugando. Créame, tan simple como eso, quizás saltando la cuerda, jugando cartas, haciendo una carrera-Lo miro en esta ultima-¿Quién sabe?

El profesor apretó los dientes entre rabia e impotencia.

-Ya verás maldito, las nuevas chicas te harán confesar todo-Eso si le sonó a amenaza.

-De eso venía a hablarle profesor, algunos de sus inventos son malos para el negocio. Y el gran jefe debe proteger su empresa… Ahora como era-Él se puso pensativo por segundos, llevándose una garra a la los labios- ¡A SI! FLORES, AZUCAR Y…-En ese momento el demonio soplo liberando una nube roja que fue directo a la cara del profesor.

El profesor Utonio vi todo rojo por unos segundos, instintivamente cerro sus ojos y sintió como aquel humo contaminado lo inundaba. Tosió debido al efecto, y al tiempo mismo algo cambio. Algo lo abandonaba, pero en el momento no pudo saber que era.

-Vamos profesor dígalo para mi ¿Cómo era? Flores, pestañas, ratas, sopa, vegetales. ¿Lo recuerda?-Finalizo El con una sonrisa.

-Azúcar… ehh…bellotas… ardillas… pétalos….-El profesor cayo de rodillas incapaz de recordar la receta, la formula con la que había creados a sus hijas, su mejor creación.

Él rio perversamente mientras veía su obra llevarse a cabo.

-Así es profesor, tantos ingredientes, es difícil de RECORDAR-Su voz cambio y alzo sus tenazas rompiendo y mezclando todos los ingredientes que el profesor guardaba.

Grandes lágrimas cayeron de los ojos del profesor Utonio. Recordaba a sus hijas, mas no recordaba los ingredientes que las habían creado. Estaba derrotado y sabía que en ese momento, el mundo había quedado condenado. ¿Pero no se suponía que todo saldrá bien al final? ¿Cómo era todo eso posible? Sus esperanzas buscaban excusas para animarlo pero se quedaba sin reservas: El profesor Utonio estaba cayendo en la desesperación.

-¿Qué está pasando? Todo se derrumba ¿Qué ha pasado con el mundo?-Se exigía Utonio respuestas mientras el lloraba penosamente arrodillado en cuatro en el piso.

Él se disponía a marcharse, cuando se detuvo al oír las suplicas del profesor.

-¿Qué le paso al mundo profesor? Pues se ha ido al DIABLO-Al final de decir eso, la risa de la victoria surgía de la boca del demonio, desapareció en el acto.

Esas palabras se quedaron para siempre grabadas en la mente del profesor, mientras los años pasaban y el mundo sucumbía, trato de luchar y acordarse de la formula. Trato de hacer una nueva pero nada funciono. Tiempo después y con la presión el mundo cayéndose a pedazos el profesor Utonio fue declarado como un fraude y abandonado por todos, hasta por el mismo, dejándose en la locura e histeria, tan ciego ni para recordar a las hijas que aparecieron 50 años después.

" _El mundo se fue al diablo"_

Años después, con el mundo dominado y destruido, esas mismas palabras fueron repetidas por Él directamente hacia las chicas superpoderosas, las progenitoras del profesor, mientas se elevaba victorioso al margen de la luna:

-¡Mientas ustedes corrían a la velocidad de la luz, el mundo se fue al Diablo!-

 _ **Historia inspirada en el capítulo "Speed Demon" de la segunda temporada, cuando las chicas viajan 50 años en el futuro y El domina el mundo. Lo curioso es que la historia sale de la versión española de la traducción. Por lejos uno de los capítulos más fuertes y que más afecto a las chicas. Mi visión de lo que paso antes de que tomara el mundo con Utonio de protagonista.**_


End file.
